


making my dreams come true

by nomothematic



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, flower and ovechkin are still trolls, geno is a frat boy, jagr is the immortal college student, sidney is still sidney, so we'll see what happens, the entire time i was writing i was singing making my dreams come true, this was inspired by that god forsaken starbucks drink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomothematic/pseuds/nomothematic
Summary: A college AU because why not.Geno's first interaction with Sidney Crosby involved a pink drink. His second involved the burning anger of a college student losing their spot in a lecture hall. His third involved a lot of thoughts and a little bit of talking.Geno wasn't sure what was going to kill him before he graduated: Sidney Crosby's weird superstitions, the meddling Russians, or his over active imagination.He was fucked.





	1. a pink drink and a pretty dick(wad)

**Author's Note:**

> not really sure where this came form, but this is going to be a lot of dick jokes and awkward bro-ing.
> 
> un-beta'd because I like posting things blindly, but lemme know if you seen anything too wrong

Geno sighed, shifting on his feet, praying that the person in front of him would stop arguing and _leave_ so he could get his coffee and Alex’s damn pink concoction or whatever the new drink of the month was and actually get to class early to suck up a little. Gonch had not so subtly told him Russian or not, he would be penalized for walking in late again. Which meant getting a B and losing his position at the fraternity and his newfound captaincy on the team. Which was not going to happen.

He looked up at a polite cough and jumped forward seeing the grinning barista. “Black coffee, 5 sugar, 2 milk and—“ he trailed off looking at the smudged writing Alex had scrawled onto his hand. “Unicorn?”

The woman across the bar snickered and pointed at the photo next to the cash register. “It’s a new drink, I’m guessing she told you pink?”

Geno snorted at the rant Alex would’ve go on if he heard this girl assuming the person he was buying it for was a female and nodded. “Pink for friend.”

Cocking an eyebrow, she raised a marker to the cup, “Name?”

“Geno.”

She smiled at him as he swiped his card and then turned away to make his drinks. Stepping to the left, Geno opened Candy Crush and grumbled to himself as the ‘out of lives’ flashed back at him. 

“Geno!”

He reached for his drinks, grinning at the scrawled number on the side and winking at the slightly blushing girl. Rolling his eyes at the string of clock emojis Alex sent him, Geno walked out of the shop and turned to his car eyes still on his phone.

As he rounded the building he collided with a firm body, yelping as he felt Alex’s cup slam against his chest and explode all over his shirt. 

“What the fuck!” Geno glared down at the mess sliding down his chest before flicking his eyes to the man standing before him. Despite the glare being leveled back at him, Geno felt his gaze stutter slightly. There was something familiar about the other man, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. The terrible bleached hair didn't help either.

Something that was quickly ruined by the sharp Canadian accent yelling out, “Get your head out of your phone idiot!” 

Geno scowled at the man and snapped out, “You not watch where you going!” 

The other man rolled his eyes and brushed off what little pink had spilt onto his sleeve. “I’m not the one on my phone turning a corner asshole.”

Geno opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the man’s low hiss, “Fuck I’m going to be late,” before he turned and began to quickly walk away.

“Hey! Wait! You not fix!”

The man simply flicked Geno off as he continued to run away. Growling, he tried to mop the cold drink off as much as possible before slipping into his car, hoping Gonch would be happy enough with him showing up just on time and absently sending a sharp text explaining what happened and requesting a back up shirt.

 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alex was waiting for him by the entrance of the building, snickering as he saw the dark pink stain. “Couldn’t contain yourself Zhenya?” 

Snarling at him, Geno shoved his coffee into the other man’s hand while taking the spare shirt and dragging it on over himself. Alex shrugged and took a sip from Geno’s coffee, wrinkling his nose a little. “So bitter!”

Geno yanked the coffee out of his hadn't and threw the soiled shirt at Alex’s face, grinning at offended noise. “Because its not for you fucker.”

Ignoring the chattering man beside him, Geno lead them into the building and toward the class room with his face in his phone once again. Stepping into the classroom with 2 minutes to spare, he made eye contact with an unusually smug Gonch standing at the front of the room. 

“Gonch is so fucking weird.” 

Distracted with his phone and Alex’s continued stream, he auto-piloted to their unofficial spots and dropped his bag absently onto the seat next to his. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

Geno’s eyes snapped up to the figure siting in his seat and narrowed his eyes at the familiar man with the pink stain on his sleeve. 

“Get the fuck out of my spot.” 

Alex looked at the man and cackled, finally putting two and two together. “So this secret man who stole my drink?”

The other man scowled at the Alex and snapped out, “I didn’t steal your disgusting drink, your dumbass friend spilt it on me when he wasn’t looking.”

“Fuck you, you ran into me! And now you in spot! Get out!”

Gonch leveled a look at the trio prompting Alex to push on Geno’s arm, “Class Zhenya.”

Geno stayed standing and glared at the other man, until Gonch cleared his throat and Alex began tugging on his sleeve. “Let it go.”

Geno stomped after Alex as they filed into the next row of seats behind the man, dropping into one and glaring at the back of his head. Alex punched his shoulder after a couple of minutes, yanking him out of his look.

“Pay attention asshole, I’m not teaching you this again.” 

Scowling, Geno ripped his notebook open and began to quickly scrawl down the information on the board while growling out, “Fuck you Sasha.” 

As the class ended, Geno watched as the other man walked up to Gonch, prompting a wild smile across his face. Geno cocked his head sideways and muttered to Alex, “Why is Gonch so happy?”

Alex rolled his eyes and walked forward, “Why do you care?” 

Shrugging, Geno turned away and fell into step next to him, “I don’t. Shut up.” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Geno slipped into the kitchen later that afternoon after his final class, accepting the water from a grinning Alex hesitantly. “Why are you smiling?”

Alex just hummed and turned back to his food commenting over his shoulder, “You’ll see.”

Geno narrowed his eyes and frowned at the other man, “What are you keeping secret Sasha?”

Nicklas entered the room and headed to the fridge, laughing at Geno’s face, “What’re you doing now Alex?”

“My husband!” 

Rolling his eyes, Nicklas shoved Alex off of him and continued to rummage around the fridge prompting the man to pout, “Tsk tsk, we have to show we have a happy marriage Nicky. The rookies will doubt.” 

Geno groaned and chunked a balled up napkin at Alex, dragging a laugh out of Nicklas. 

As he slipped out of the room Nicklas spoke over his shoulder, “Don’t forget, we have the newbie coming in.” 

Alex turned back to Geno with a sharp grin and leaned over the counter at him, “Ready to meet him Zhenya?” 

Geno shrugged, “I guess. Don’t even know what he looks like. How did he get in again?” 

Alex cocked an eyebrow and tapped his fingers on the tile, “He’s on hockey scholarship, did you forget he will be joining the team?”

Geno swore under his breath, “Fuck. We have introduction tonight.” 

“Yeah we do. Why are we on ice when we're not gonna play tonight?”

Geno just shrugged and stood, “Need to shower.”

Alex called after him, “Again? Trying to look pretty for the new boy Zhenya?” 

He cackled at the middle finger he was given in return. 

 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As they walked into the rink that evening, Geno was surprised to see a figure out on the ice already, lazily skating around with a puck. 

“Early,” Alex commented as they headed towards the locker room. Geno just shrugged.

The boys slipped their skates on and headed to the ice.

One of the rookies, Olli Geno confirmed as he looked over his shoulder, spoke,“I still don’t understand why we’re meeting on the ice without practicing.”

Marc-André swung his arm around the rookie’s shoulder, “You don’t know who our wonder boy is, do you?”

Geno paused in his step and flicked his eyes back to the grinning goalie, “You do?”

Marc-André just grinned wickedly at Geno, “He’s my roommate after all.”

Geno just shrugged and continued walking.

“Didn’t any of you wonder why it was such a secret?”

The group froze in their step, just outside the door leading them onto the ice. Geno narrowed his eyes at the goalie, “What do you know Flower?”

Marc-André just cackled and pushed out the doors, calling over his shoulder, “You’ll see!”

As they slipped onto the ice, Sullivan called them over to the opposite goal. As Geno reached the blue line, he finally met eyes with the newbie and stopped dead on his feet.

There was a pause before he managed to speak, “You not blonde!” 

The other man groaned and rubbed a hand over his face, “Oh my god.”

“What the hell G?”

“This is fuck who ran into me this morning!”

Alex and Nicklas burst out laughing as the other man scowled, “Excuse me! You’re the jackass that turned the corner on his phone!” 

Suddenly Conor gasped, drawing the groups attention, “Holy fuck you’re Sidney Crosby.”

Sidney just rubbed another hand over his face and sighed as the group realized what was going on. Geno’s breath stopped for a second. He had followed Sidney’s career throughout juniors and felt the shock the world of hockey had when he decided to pursue community college in back in Nova Scotia. The amount of speculation and accusations thrown around didn’t halt Sidney or his family as he signed a short contact with the QMJHL for the duration of his 2 years at college.The world of hockey watched as Sidney, side lined by an injury for the whole season in February began touring colleges around the United States. As he visited schools across the nation, everyone assumed he would end up at Denver after their back to back wins. Obviously, Geno thought as he watched the man in front of him wearing a baggy Boston College hoodie, they were wrong.

“Wait, you blonde this morning?”

“Geno, what the fuck?

Sidney shot Marc-André a dark look as he broke into laugher before speaking, “Uh. Yeah. Flower put bleach in my fucking shampoo last week. Because he’s a dick. I couldn’t an appointment until today.”

The group burst into laughter at Sidney’s statement, leaving Geno to continue his weird staring match with Sidney. Sidney Crosby, his mind helpfully reminded him. The man Geno watched growing up and admired his unique dedication to the sport. The man Geno definitely maybe fantasized about some nights whenever he first was exploring his sexuality before coming to college.

Geno suddenly shook his head and skated forward, putting his hand out, “Am sorry for the drink. And the names.”

Sidney sighed another time before clapping his hand into Geno’s and shaking it firmly. The warmth and strength of Sidney’s hand dragged forward the thought of how it would feel wrapped around his cock. Flushing, Geno quickly dropped his hand and slid a few feet backwards, prompting Sullivan to begin speaking to the group.

Alex’s elbow suddenly slammed into his side and Geno’s glare shot to him. A wicked grin was stretched across his face, mirrored by a slightly calmer version from Nicklas standing behind him. Alex knew exactly what was going through his head. Geno swallowed, flicking his eyes over to Sidney’s figure, and his hands, once again. He was so fucked.


	2. jack johnson: the wonder boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno's fine. He's fine. Jack Johnson is just a nice idiot. It's fine.

“Are you fucking _googling_ him?”

Geno scowled, slamming his laptop shut, and turned to face the grinning man. “Why you not in the basement working on mini fucking watermelon jello whatever fuck they are?” 

Alex laughed as he registered Geno’s slight slur and subtle dropping of proper English, “Are you _drunk_ Zhenya? It’s 2 pm man.”

Geno glared, “Fuck off Sasha.”

Alex’s hand suddenly snagged Geno’s cup off the side of the table and sniffed it. “Why the fuck are you drinking Olli’s trash liquor? Did you forget you’re Russian?”

Geno snatched the cup out of his hand and shot back what was left before slamming the empty cup on the table. There was a pause. “I just wanted to learn about him a little.”

Alex just cackled and dropped onto the couch next to him, “Are you trying to act like I don’t remember you following everything he did like a lost fucking puppy for the duration of our childh-“

Geno smashed his fist against Alex’s arm, grinning viciously at the angry hiss he received in return, “Jackass!” 

“Shut the fuck up Alexander.” 

Alex stood, rubbing his arm and grinned back at him before yelling, “Everyone must leave Zhenya alone tonight! He wants _private_ time to google his lov-“

Geno tackled Alex to the ground, cutting him off. Straddling his waist, he snagged Alex’s wrists in his and pinned them down, grinning at the cursing man below him. Slipping into Russian he growled into Alex’s ear, “I will tell Nicklas you’re the reason his underwear is going missing.” 

Alex dug his heels into Geno’s back and bit back in return, “I’ll tell Phil you’re interested in coming to the next musical with him instead of Tanger.” 

“You will not, you son of a-“ Alex suddenly rolled forward, pulling Geno with him, and shoved them into the coffee table, which held up under the weight of two college hockey players for all of four seconds. Glasses, game controllers, and magazines slipped off the table, some shattering on the hard wood floor.

Hissing in pain and annoyance, Geno rolled off the broken table and onto Alex once more, “Fucking Nicklas and his god damn IKEA.” 

“Fuck you, Nicky getting us IKEA has saved all of us so much money. How many times has Flower and Tanger broken the fucking dining room table from beer pong?” Alex swung upwards, cackling wildly at the curse Geno let out as Alex’s hand came into contact with his nose.

Rolling to his side, grunting a little at the feeling of a controller digging into a particularly sore spot, Geno settled next to Alex. 

“He just. Has nice hands.”

Alex choked on his own spit, shooting up as he burst out laughing. Geno scowled again and punched him the shoulder, “Fuck you.” 

Alex brushed some of the trash out from under him and settled back down next to Geno, sitting in silence for a few moments.

“You’re pathetic Zhenya.”

Geno just groaned and threw an arm in the direction of Alex’s face, grinning as he heard the other man yelp.

“Fuck off Sasha.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“So what’s this boner you have for Crosby that Sasha was telling me about?”

Geno’s face snapped up from looking at his phone, groaning at Oksana’s wide grin.

“Don’t fucking listen to him.”

“What was it ‘He just has nice hands’?”

Geno reached over and stole a handful of her fries in retaliation, grinning back as he got his hand slapped.

“You were drunk at 2 pm.” 

“Sasha is drunk at 2 pm all the time.”

“Off your rookie’s terrible Finnish beer?”

There was a pause.

“Shut the fuck up.”

Oksana reached out and smacked him upside the head, smirking back at his yelp.

“Watch your mouth. I have your mother’s number.”

Geno scowled and popped a fry in his mouth before speaking around it, “I’ll fuck someone at the party tomorrow and it’ll be fine. It’ll go away.”

Oksana snorted and muttered under my breath, “Sure it will Zhenya.”

Geno gave her a pointed glare before throwing a fry at her, “I will give Rusty your number.”

“ _Don’t you dare_.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(3:00 pm) **who the fuck is jack johnson**

(3:00 pm) **wilson**

(3:00 pm) **wilson**

(3:00 pm) **wilson**

(3:01 pm) **thomas**

(3:04 pm) _fuck you don’t call me thomas_

(3:04 pm) _and what_

(3:04 pm) _why_

(3:05 pm) _i think on the lacrosse team_

(3:15 pm) **this fuck just appeared at bettman’s fucking luncheon and took my spot**

(3:16 pm) _why do you keep going to those luncheons g_

(3:20 pm) **connections you asshole did you forget i’m supposed to take over my dads company**

(3:21 pm) _oh yeah_

(3:25 pm) _we played him in the volleyball tournament last semester_  
****

(3:26 pm) _oh wait shit he’s the one that spiked you in the face man_

(3:33 pm) _g?_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(4:33 pm) _did you fucking purposely spill red wine on johnson_

(4:33 pm) _g i swear to god_

(4:50 pm) **how dare you assume i would do that on purpose**

(4:52 pm) _you’re an idiot_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“G, come play pong!” 

Rolling his eyes and excusing himself from talking to the tall blonde from his Econ class, Geno slipped out of the kitchen and into the dining room. 

He grinned as Amanda stood at one side of the table, empty spot next to her, “So I get to play with the better Kessel?”

Phil rolled his eyes from across the table and slung an arm around the man standing next to him, “I hear you know Jack?”

Geno just shrugged and took another long sip of his vodka, “I know he’s clumsy.”

Jack burst out laughing, “I know, I know.”

Amanda’s amused snort broke over the conversation, “Are we going to play or not?”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Geno stumbled into the kitchen, snarling in Russian, “Fuck that asshole.”

Alex rolled his eyes and pushed him against the counter, pulling a water out of the fridge and into his hand, “ _You’re_ being an asshole.”

“Fuck you Sasha, he fucking started it.”

“He called your ass out when you leaned over the line you fuck.”

“So!”

“Drink some water, you’re too drunk to be around Americans.” 

“Fuck you.”

A voice came from the door way, causing both men to turn to it, “Hey dude, sorry if I pissed you off? I thought we we’re just playing normal rules?”

Alex shot a warning look at Geno as he opened his mouth to speak, “Is fine.”

Alex rolled his eyes and reached out his hand for Jack’s cup, “Let Zhenya apologize with good Russian liquor.”

Jack just smiled and shook his head, “Ah no thank you. I pretty much stick to beer.”

Geno’s indigent noise was cut off by a sharp elbow to his side followed by Alex’s voice, “Such a shame Johnson, you need to try real alcohol one day.”

“Beer is decent alcohol!”

Suddenly Phil appeared in the door way, cutting off Geno as he opened his mouth to speak, “Come on Johnson! We’ve got a new challenge!”

Shrugging again, Jack waved his beer before following the man out of the kitchen.

Alex turned to Geno as he filled up his cup with the liquor hidden beneath the sink, “What’s your problem?”

Geno yanked the handle of vodka from Alex’s hand and took a long pull from it.

Alex eyed him for a moment before speaking, “Does this have something to do with you spilling wine on him?”

Geno just kicked him.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Geno was wondering around the house, casually looking for the girl from before when he suddenly heard noises coming from Phil’s room on the first floor. Recalling the man was firmly planted on the couch in the basement with two brunettes and a blunt, he banged on the door. “Fuck in bathrooms, not rooms!” 

A voice yelled back, “Fuck off man, Kessel said it was fine!”

Geno pushed the door open and froze as he saw Jack Johnson hoisting the tall blonde girl up on Phil’s desk, “What the fuck.”

The girl pushed her skirt back down and pushed away from Jack quickly, “Uh, hey Geno.”

Jack turned to face Geno and cocked his head at him, “Uh, Kessel said it was fine?”

The girl took a step back from Jack and started fidgeting with her hair. Jack looked between the two and spoke up, “I thought you said you were single?”

The girl shrugged, “I am.” 

Jack shook his head and spoke, “Nah man, I don’t want to overstep if y’all have something.”

Geno just shrugged, “She own person, we’re not dating. Just don’t leave a mess for Kessel.” 

The girl rolled her eyes and waved, “See you in class Geno.” 

Geno just snorted and he pulled the door shut behind him and down the hall to his own bedroom. Jack Johnson could get fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i vaguely remember a fic I LOVED in high school/middle school where they used texting in the way i have down here and it also kinda inspired this whole fic and some of its layout and like if anyone recognizes it tell me so i can credit them because i am thankful


	3. 9000 crickets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno has terrible payback ideas while simultaneously being the biggest drama queen.

(7:02 am) _so did getting your dick sucked help fix your obsession with crosby’s hands_

(7:14 am) **fuck off sasha**

(7:16 am) _what crawled up your ass_

(7:16 am) _wait did you not pull_

(7:16 am) _didn’t that chick from your econ class come specifically for you_

(7:20 am) _couldn’t get it up zhenya?_

(7:21 am) _do you need me to steal you jagr's viagra_  
****

(7:23 am) **i will murder you in your sleep**

  **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

“What do you mean the rink is going under renovations?” 

Geno sighed at the tone of his father’s voice coming out of his phone, “I don’t know Papa. Sully just sent out an email today. It’s not like it matters, we’re out of playoffs anyways.”

“You boys can’t practice now, you need to prepare for next year.”

Geno rolled his eyes, “There’s plenty of public rinks around the area, the school is planning to rent one out twice a week so we can work I think. I don’t know what your worry is, it’s not like the gym is closed.”

“I suppose this gives you time to focus on your studies more. Have you been keeping in contact with Bettman and his investors?” 

Geno swore and grabbed his laptop flicking open the calendar, “Of course Papa, they’re holding a reception….today! At 1!” 

“Mhm. I’m sure you’ll be there,” There was a pause before, “Here’s Mama back I’ve got to run.”

“Bye Papa.” There was some shuffling and then silence on the other end of the phone.

“Mama?”

“What’s this about that ridiculous boy you worshiped suddenly coming to your school?”

“ _Mama_ , no one is supposed to know that yet.” 

He heard her tut on the other end of the phone, “As if you can hide anything from me.”

There was a crash on her side of the phone and then a sigh, “I have to run. Your brother is in trouble once again. Try not to personify him this week Zhenya.”

Before he could respond, the line went dead. Geno opened his closet only to find his suit wrinkled, “God damnit.”

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

(9:08 am) _why is there a $250 charge to amazon on your credit card_

(9:10 am) _Evgeni answer me_

(9:11 am) **sasha thinks hes funny momma**

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Geno jumped as the door to the basement slammed open.

“ _Evgeni Vladimirovich Malkin_.” 

Marc-André, Tom, and Nicklas’ eyes shot to Alex’s figure at the top of the stairs.

“Did you tell your mother I spent $300 your credit card?”

The trio’s eyes flicked to Geno, who had began fiddling with the cup in his hands.

“No.” The silence stretched on until Alex opened his mouth to speak, prompting Geno to quickly talk, “it was only $250.”

Alex stomped down the stairs and flipped over the couch, dragging Geno down to the floor with him. Throwing him into a head lock, he barked out, “What the fuck did you order for $250?”

Geno hissed out as he hit the hardwood, but was cut off by Phil’s voice drifted down from the kitchen, “Which one of you fuckers ordered…. _9,000 crickets to be delivered to the Lacrosse house today_?”

Geno froze in Alex’s hold. There was a pause before Alex spoke, “What the fuck did you order that many crickets for???”

There was a pause before Geno suddenly grumbled out, “Well they didn’t have cockroaches.” 

“Why are you _doing_ this you idiot??”

Geno looked down and muttered under his breath, “Fucking Jack Johnson.”

A confused look crossed Alex’s face, “The lacrosse dude?”

Phil’s voice coming closer to the basement broke the boys apart, “Ovechkin your number is on the receipt, what the fuck dude?”

Geno yelped as Alex shoved his face further into the carpet and started hissing at him in Russian, “I am going to _destroy_ you.”

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

(11:08 am) _Hello Geno_

(11:15 am) **uh who is this**

(11:16 am) _Sidney_

(11:20 am) **oh hey sorry did you get a new number? i didn’t see you at the party this week**

(11:20 am) **what’re you doing tonight, wanna go out and relive formal again haha )))**

(11:22 am) _What?_

(11:24 am) **come on babe you can’t tell me you forgot that night**

(11:45 am) _This isn’t whoever you think it is, this is Sidney Crosby?_

(11:50 am) _Geno?_

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

(2:32 pm) _hey g_

(2:51 pm) _g?_

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

(3:40 pm) _Aren’t you done with that reception bullshit?_

(3:51 pm) Geno _??_

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

(5:03 pm) _where are you_

(5:27 pm) _did you die_

(6:05 pm) _your mother is calling me_

(6:20 pm) _zhenya where are you_

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

(8:45 pm) **hey**

(8:47 pm) _who is this_

(8:50 pm) **sasha i need you to come down to the health center**

(8:50 pm) **bring me a shirt**

(8:51 pm) _what the fuck zhenya_

(8:51 pm) _why did_ _you get a new phone number_

(8:51 pm) _why the fuck do you need another shirt_

(8:55 pm) _on my way you absolute dumpster fire of a human_  

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

“Oh my god what happened?”

Geno just pushed the ice pack further up on his cheek and stared at the ground, “Nothing.”

Alex set the shirt down on the exam table and slowly turned Geno’s face to the side. The bruising along his nose and jaw had already began to show. Stepping back, Alex sighed, “Zhenya, what did you do?”

“He started it.”

There was a pause and Alex exploded in Russian, “Did you get in a fight with _fucking Johnson?”_

Geno shoved the ice pack at Alex and began stripping off the bloody shirt, “Not a fight. He started it. I only hit after.”

A voice from the door brought the duo back into English, “Gentlemen.” 

Alex turned and winced at the sight of Gretzky, the coach of the lacrosse team.

“I am told by Johnson this little fight was started by him?”

Geno picked the ice pack up and rested it on his face again, “Uh, yeah but. Little bit agitate.”

Gretzky laughed and shrugged, “Doesn’t excuse him from taking it to a physical level.” There was a pause, “Am I to assume no one will be filing charges?” 

Geno quickly shook his head, wincing at the pain from his head, “No sir.”

Gretzky smiled and put his hands in his pockets, turning to leave, “I’m glad. Take care of yourself boys. I hope to see you making playoffs next year.” 

Alex nodded, staring the man’s back until he turned the corner. Whipping back around, he huffed and threw his hands in the air, “You’re a mess Zhenya.”

Geno just grumbled and stood with the icepack, “Home please, tomorrow Sasha.”

Alex followed him out of the exam room, watching as Geno signed himself out of the clinic, “Why do you have a new phone number?”

Geno flushed red and started muttering loudly, “Shut up. I’m transferring back to my old tonight. There’s no point for me to have a new one. It would be a waste.”

Alex just side eyed the man as he drove, “You’ll tell me eventually.” 

“Shut the fuck up Sasha.” 

  **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  

Geno walked into the house and groaned at the sight of Kris and Marc-André grinning wildly under a crudely made banner decreeing, “The Bully: Light weight champion!” 

“Did you fucking text them in the car?”

“Pfft, you wish. Check twitter Zhenya.”

Geno dropped down on the couch, cursing as the top tweet of his feed was obviously a grainy video of what had happened.

“How the fuck?”

Alex shoved a cup of vodka into Geno’s hand and settled down next to him, “You’re a popular man.”

“Shut the fuck up Sasha.” 

“You’re beginning to repeat yourself.” 

Geno just punched him the shoulder.  
  
“So remind me, why did you get a new phone randomly today?”

Geno flushed heavily and chugged his drink, prompting Alex to raise an eyebrow, “Oh? That bad?”

Geno shoved his phone in the direction of Alex, knowing he wouldn’t let it go.  
  
The grin on the other man’s face grew wider and wider until he burst out laughing, making Geno scowl.

“You accidentally got Sidney confused with a chick and your logical response was to literally run away from your entire phone number?”

Geno was never going to live this down. This is so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no crickets were harmed in the making of this fic
> 
>  
> 
> jagr is the immortal college student


	4. sucking in the stacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Geno flirts by being an idiot and it somehow pays off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> handjobs are a ridiculous sexual action

 

Geno turned out of the coffee shop the next morning when he heard someone yelling, “Evgeni Malkin!”

He turned, confused by his full name, before choking on his own spit as he saw Sidney marching towards him.

Geno stared. Sidney was wearing a Team Canada baseball hat backwards, thick dark curls sticking out. He felt his eyes drift down his body and center on his hands when Sidney finally reached him and spoke again, “What the fuck man?”

“Uh.”

Sidney huffed, throwing his hands in the air, “Don’t uh me, what’s your problem?”

For half a second Geno hysterically wondered if Sidney’s hands would still look good if they hit him in the face.

“Are you even listening to me?”

“I’m sorry I thought you chick.” 

Sidney froze and blinked for a moment, “What?”

Geno winced internally while speaking rapidly, “Nothing. Forget. Why you yell at me?”

Sidney’s eyes narrowed, “Will you leave Jack alone?”

Geno abruptly scowled, “I didn’t start the fight. I just finished it. Why do you even care?”

Sidney snorted and crossed his arms, “I went to school with him.”

There was a long moment where Geno considered if transferring colleges was an option. 

“Jack is pretty much my best friend. And you fucking with him is causing him to fuck up his helping on my French homework, you absolute fuck.”

Geno blinked. He had Russian citizenship. He could leave the whole country.

“Are you listening to me?”

“Uh,”

Sidney’s face darkened and he stepped closer to Geno, “Look if you’re going to be captain, you need to learn how to not be such a _brat_.”

There was a pause.

Geno cocked his head to the side, “Did you just call me a brat?” 

Sidney flushed and shifted his feet backwards, “Uh

“Just because you’re Sidney Crosby doesn’t mean you can come into my school and disrespect me.” 

Sidney flushed again, opening his mouth to reply but was cut off sharply by Geno continuing, “Fuck you Sidney Crosby.” 

There was a pause before Sidney snorted and rolled his eyes, “Whatever.”

In retrospect Geno didn’t even think before suddenly he was dumping his drink down Sidney’s head. The duo started at each other for a solid moment before Sidney exploded, “What the _fuck_?”

Geno just blinked before blurting out, “You look better messy Sidney Crosby.”

Sidney just froze as he flushed down to his shoulders, before tucking tail and fleeing from Geno with an awkward squawk. “Oh no.”

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

(12:30 pm) **does dumping your coffee on someone equate as flirting**

(12:31 pm) _did you fucking do that and who did you do it too_

(12:37 pm) **maybe**

(12:37 pm) **nobody**

(12:37 pm) **does telling someone they look better messy make me creepy**

(1:22 pm) _did you pour fucking coffee on someone and then hit on them_

(1:30 pm) **how dare you accuse me of such lies**

(1:31 pm) _you dumb mother fucker_

(1:34 pm) **it was pay back in a way**

(1:36 pm) _that is a weird ass mating call even for your weird russian standards_

(1:39 pm) **shut the fuck up marc-andré  
**

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** **  
** Geno was sitting on the back porch that evening, getting some air as the party raged on inside. He heard the sliding glass door and turned back to see Alex. He shot to his feet as Sidney Crosby stared back at him.

Between the pot and the alcohol, Geno was just brazen enough to let his eyes linger across the other man’s body. He was still wearing the ball cap, dark brown stain on the brim from where he had dumped his coffee. He had changed into a flannel that stretched nicely across his shoulders. His hands awkwardly stuck out of the front of his jeans and Geno got caught up in looking at his long fingers, it took Sidney clearing his throat a number of times before his eyes finally shot up.

“Can you just leave Jack alone?”

Geno rolled his eyes and took another drink from his cup, “Get him to leave me alone.”

Sidney took a step closer and scoffed, “He’s not doing anything to you.”

Geno scowled and barked out, “He stole my one night stand and fucked them in the bedroom next to mine.”

Sidney flushed and frowned, “Okay. I didn’t know that. But also, get the fuck over it. She wasn't yours to claim.”

“Whatever.”

There was an awkward pause before Geno blurted out, “Sorry for being forward about the, uh, messy thing.”

Sidney leveled a curious look at him, “Are you even into guys or is that some no homo bullshit.”

Geno rolled his eyes and huffed out a response, “I like dick, thank you very much.”

There was a pause, causing Geno to open his mouth to speak once more when Sidney muttered under his breath, "Fuck it," and then suddenly rushed forward and dragged Geno down into a kiss.

Geno’s hands instantly raised up to yank the cap off and bury his hands in Sidney’s thick locks. Tugging slightly, Sidney keened into the kiss before abruptly breaking away.

“Wait, no stop that was a bad idea, _fuck_.” 

“Is fine Sid,” Geno was sharply cut off by Sidney making another distressed sound and his voice stepping up a pitch level.

“It’s _not_ okay that was such a _fucking_ _dumb move._ I can’t have a relationship with you it’s a conflict of interest and _fuck_.”

Geno just scratched the back of his head before reaching a hand out to tentatively cup Sidney’s face in his palm.

“Is okay Sid, nothing has to happen ever again.”

Sidney looked up at Geno and growled before suddenly backing him into the side of the house, shaded by a tree. 

Geno gasped out as Sidney’s hand suddenly slipped into his pants and cupped his dick.

“ _Fuck.”_

_“_ This means _nothing_.” 

Geno rolled his eyes sarcastically as he bucked forward against Sidney’s hand, “Casual dick touching between _friends_ , got it Sid.”

Sidney just snorted as Geno gasped out loudly as he finally drew Geno’s cock out and began fisting it tightly.

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

(7:04 am) **does a hand job count as sex**

(8:12 am) _is that where you disappeared to last night_

(8:13 am) _and no you weak ass ninth grader_

(8:21 am) **why do i even message you** **  
**

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

(9:08 am) _please tell me you didn’t hook up with the chick johnson did last night_

(9:10 am) **i did not**

(9:14 am) _then what sorry fuck gave you a pity hand job you sad fucker_

(9:16 am) **god damnit sasha** **  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

(11:21 am) _Is this still Geno’s phone number? This is Sidney._

(11:21 am) _Crosby this time._

(11:28 am) **oh hahaha hey**

(11:39 am) _Are you busy?_

(11:40 am) **uh not really whats up**

(11:49 am) **sidney?**

(12:32 pm) _come to the library_

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

Geno strolled up to the reference floor, beginning to head to the back of the floor looking for Sidney as he got deeper and deeper. He hit the back of the library before a quiet cough interrupted his pace. Turning, he furrowed his brow as he noticed how stiff Sidney was standing and headed down towards him.

“Uh, what’s up? What did you need?”

There was an awkward pause before Sidney suddenly lunged forward and crowed Geno up against the stacks, rubbing roughly against his thigh.

As Geno choked for a moment, Sidney used the time to drag him into a deep kiss.

After a few more seconds of kissing, Sidney stepped back before sinking onto his knees.

Geno let out a groan seeing the man kneel before him, looking up at his face through his lashes, “What’re you doing?”

Sidney rolled his eyes before quickly dragging Geno’s cock out of his pants, smirking at the noise  Geno made in return. 

“What the fuck do you think I’m doing?”

Geno dropped a hand into Sidney’s hair, acknowledging the sharp warning look he gave in return before taking Geno’s dick into his mouth.

“ _Fuck Sidney_.” 

Humming, Sidney suddenly took him in deep, sucking hard. Knotting his hand tightly in Sidney’s hair to keep his hips from stuttering, Geno had to shut his eyes at the whimper Sidney emitted in return.

Geno completely ignored the shockingly short amount of time before he was tugging harder on Sidney’s hair, trying to warn him.

Geno grunted, hissing out, “I’m about to-“ 

Footsteps nearby caused Sidney to quickly stand. Geno reached down to tuck himself in, before watching Sidney stare for a moment, “Uh?”

Before Geno could get out a full word, Sidney turned and sprinted away.

Geno could already feel the blue balls setting in and groaned. He was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've dumped a drink on someone before it was single handedly one of my favorite memories 
> 
> i STILL can't remember the fic this reminds me of


	5. blue balls are not a seduction technique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it took a little blue balls, but geno finally succeeded 
> 
> at least for a little while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still unbeta'd

(2:24 pm) _why are you moping_

(2:28 pm) **shut the fuck up i’m not fuck off you’re an idiot don’t assume**

(2:28 pm) _defensive much_

(2:29 pm) _wilson just texted me_

(2:29 pm) _are you actually drinking beer on the roof_

(2:37 pm) **fuck off**

(2:37 pm) _oh my god i’m on my way_

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

“Are you drinking Muzz’s god awful _Canadian beer_?” 

Geno scowled and shot back the beer before slamming the empty can on the tile, “Fuck off Sasha.”

“Wait, Canadian? Does this have to do with Sidney Crosby?”

Geno chunked the empty beer can at him before sinking further into the faded lawn chair, “Nothing. None of your business. Fuck off Sasha.”

Rolling his eyes, Alex dropped down into the empty chair next to Geno and punched him lightly on the shoulder, “You’re transparent Zhenya. What happened?”

“Blue balls are so fucking painful.”

Alex’s eyes widened as he choked on his own spit for a moment, sputtering into Russian, “I swear to god, did you try to fuck Sidney Crosby?”

Scowling, Geno shoved him again and cross his arms over his chest. After a few seconds, Alex shoved his fingers into Geno’s side startling a yelp out of the man, “Zhenya.”

“He gave me a hand job against the back of the house during the party.”

“So that’s why you were whistling in the kitchen the next morning, you’re such a fucking loser.”

Geno just shoved Alex and grabbed another beer, popping it open, “He blew me in the reference stacks this morning.”

“What? Why the fuck are you moping then?”

Geno scowled into his drink and muttered, “Blue balls.”

Alex raised an eyebrow, “He left you hanging?”

“Someone was coming, but he just stood and sprinted.”

“Yikies, you made a bad choice in hookups.”

“Fuck off Sasha.”

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

That evening Geno found himself lazily drifting around the local rink after closing, ice fresh and empty. Niklas had raised an eyebrow as he watched Geno slip out of the house in nothing but shorts and a hoodie, skates slung over his shoulder, but let him flee without interrogation. He had drifted undisturbed for almost an hour when he suddenly heard someone step onto the ice. Turning around, he was shocked to see Sidney drifting towards him. Geno shifted until Sidney came to a halt just a few feet away.

“I’m sorry I ran.”

Geno just raised his eyebrow and waited for Sidney to continue.

Flushing, Sidney spoke quietly, “I just. Hockey is my whole life.”

Geno snorted and crossed his arms, pulling a frown from Sidney, “You don’t understand.”

“Don’t need to.”

Sidney drifted forward until he was within reach of Geno, causing the Russian to tilt his head, “What do you want Sidney?”

Biting his lip, Sidney reached out to twirl his fingers into Geno’s hoodie strings, “This doesn’t mean anything.” 

Geno took in a quiet breath, mentally yelling at himself as he blurted out, “Okay.”

A smile split over Sidney’s face as he pushed forward. Geno closed his eyes, savoring in the feel of Sidney’s lips on his. Geno groaned mentally as he dropped his hands to Sidney’s hips, pulling his body flush against his. He was so screwed.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

If Sidney’s sudden often presence within the house surprised any of the guys, they weren’t forward about around him. Finals came and Geno slowly found Sidney’s presence in the house growing. He found himself adding Sidney’s bland protein bars to his shopping list. Sidney’s clothing began popping up in his bottom dresser drawer, his toiletries appearing alongside Geno’s in the shower. Geno had even called a cease fire for himself on Jack Johnson, though Sidney was careful to keep them apart. 

As summer began, Geno found himself lounging in the pool with Sidney. Distracted by Sidney’s broad shoulders and a little tipsy on vodka, Geno suddenly blurted out, “I want you to come with me to Key West for the summer.”

Sidney pulled his sunglasses up and shot Geno an odd look, before speaking, “Why?”

Geno shrugged and took a slow sip from his drink, “Why not?”

Sidney narrowed his eyes at Geno for a moment, long enough to make the man began to regret even speaking, but he eventually spoke with a neutral tone, “Sounds fun.”

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

The summer passed in a blur of sunshine and Sidney as Geno found more and more ways to drag the man out to places for impromptu vacations. Sidney always shot a look at Geno before he agreed each time, one that Geno could never quite place.

Before they knew it, the school year was beginning next week and they were settling back into the house. Sidney was pulling his low-fat mayonnaise out of the kitchen when Oksana walked in, freezing at the domestic movements of the man, “I didn’t realize he moved in.” 

Geno snorted from his seat at the island as Marc-André spoke up, “Nah, but as G’s boyfriend he gets fridge rights.” 

“Looks like he’s healthier than you Zhenya.”

Rolling his eyes, Geno stuck his tongue out at Oksana, “What are you doing here?”

Suddenly Sidney stiffened and dropped the bottle of mayonnaise, before stiffly putting it away into the fridge and fleeing the room. The group in the room made silent eye contact, before Oksana moved on, “Sasha asked me to help him with Calculus, have you seen him?”

He just shook his head and stood, headed out the kitchen to follow Sidney, “No idea, ask Nicklas.”

Geno pushed his bedroom door open, frowning as he looked at the man hastily throwing things into his backpack, “Sid? What’s up?”

Sidney whipped around, eyes narrowed at the man, barking out, “Why didn’t you correct them?”

Geno furrowed his brow, “Who? And about what?”

Sidney threw his hands up in the air, exasperated, “About me being your boyfriend?”

Frowning again, Geno shrugged, “It was mostly joke Sid.”

Sidney scoffed, crossing his arms, “I thought we agreed this was casual. Why didn’t you correct them? You know we’re not dating, right?”

“I mean I thought that, until you spent the entire summer with me.” 

“That didn’t mean anything.”

“We literally fucked almost daily Sidney.”

“That doesn’t mean we’re dating. We’re not.”

Geno narrowed his eyes this time, “It’s whatever Sid. Just let it go.”

“We’re not dating Geno.”

A sharp pain went through Geno’s chest, forcing himself to let out a long breath, “I’m aware you don’t want to date me. That’s fine.”

“Is it?”

“Of course man, let’s just go back to the kitchen. I’ll tell Flower to fuck off.” 

Sidney frowned, “Maybe I should stay at my own place for a while. Jack just moved in now that Marc-André replaced Pascal here.”

Geno shrugged stiffly, “Whatever.”

Sidney rolled his eyes and swung his bag up on his shoulder, heading for the door, “I’ll see you around Geno.”

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

Geno sulked around the house for the next week, avoiding any questions about Sidney’s sudden disappearance by throwing himself into extra practice and drills. He hid behind the sudden captaincy Pascal and Sullivan had bestowed on him, relishing in the moments where Sidney didn’t avoid him on the ice, laughing and joking like he had the entire summer. If Sidney noticed Geno’s lingering hands on the ice and tighter celebrations during easy goals in practice, he didn’t comment on them. 

 

The pleasure from relishing in the close contact with Sidney quickly faded once they left the rink,  due to the man avoiding any eye contact with Geno as they changed out of their gear in the locker room. More often than not, Geno found himself on the roof late at night with Alex, silence for once in understanding. Despite these nights, Geno tried to relish the moments when Sidney  acknowledge him in public, randomly calling him to his home with Jack was out, blind siding Geno with unusual enthusiasm in bed. Geno tried asking about the spontaneity, only to have Sidney ignore him for three days straight until he dragged the Russian into his car after practice with promise of a sloppy blowjob.

As Labor Day neared, Geno found himself cornered by Kris and Marc-André in the house. 

“Are you inviting Sidney to the American party?”

Geno rolled his eyes, “I already did and you know that.”

“Is he coming?”

Geno frowned, shrugging slightly, “He promised he would.” 

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

In his defense, Geno was completely blindsided by just how fucked Labor Day ended up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still can't remember the fic i'm getting these inspirations from but if anyone remembers lemme know i wanna credit them


	6. self loathing leads to stupidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> geno really needs to block sidney's number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd once again

(6:21 pm) **hey were about to start when are you headed over**

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

“Hey G, what’re you doing?” 

Geno looked up from his phone, “Just trying to see where Sid is.”

Alex spoke cheerfully, “I’m sure he’ll be here eventually! Come play pong, I need my best man.”

Geno pocketed his phone, frowning, but followed the man out the door. Alex shoved a cup into Geno’s hand, laughing as Geno coughed slightly upon drinking it.

“Are we playing liquor pong?”

“ _You’re_ playing liquor pong.”

Geno sent a confused look at Alex’s innocent face, eventually shrugging and turning back to the table, trying to tune out the sour feeling settling in his stomach.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

(7:49 pm) **flower says he need you to hurry up and replace tanger as pong partner we demolishing them**

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

“G! Get off your phone, we need your help with Sheary’s keg stand!” 

Geno frowned down for a moment, before plastering a smirk on his face and turning to the boys, “Trying to hurt rookies?”

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

(8:57 pm) **hey when u coming**

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

As 9:30 rolled around and the fireworks broke out over the city, Geno found himself laying on the back lawn, taking lazy sips from the bottle resting on his chest. “Yo G, what’s up?”

Geno stayed silent for a moment, taking another long sip from the bottle, “He’s not coming, is he?”

Sucking in a breath, Marc-André dropped to his side, “There’s still time man.”

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

(10:36 pm) **sid?**

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

As the night drifted on, Geno had moved onto munching on alcoholic gummy bears. More of the boys, along with Oksana, had centered around him as he reached the bottom of the jar. Someone had quietly stole his phone from his grip as the last of the party goers finished off their fireworks in the driveway. Sputtering as Alex ‘accidentally’ spilt his sticky blue shit of a drink on the group in his drunken stumble to them, Geno sat up and tore off his shirt, headed for the pool. Flopping backwards into the water, he left himself sink to the bottom, finding that the water thrust him into a moment of clarity. What a fucking idiot he had been. 

A body suddenly slammed into his side, dragging him upwards and bursting out as they came up, “Jesus christ, we though you were drowning.”

Geno shrugged, moving to float on his back as he took the bottle wordlessly from Nicklas, watching Marc-André dunk Kris into water. 

As the last of the party died out around two am, Geno and the group headed into the living room, sinking onto the soft couches. The party alcohol had ran out and the group resorted to the god awful Canadian liquor Pascal had left around. Geno bitterly drank it without a complaint, tearing off the label in a single movement. No one commented as his phone was silently dropped onto this chest, averting their eyes as he avoided opening it until he finished off the cup in his hand. 

A single unread text reflected back at him as he opened the phone. 

(12:32 am) _I have extra practice tomorrow. Didn’t want to tire myself out. Sorry._

Closing his eyes, Geno chunked his phone across the room. There was no comment from the group as Geno rolled his face into Oksana’s lap, burying his face into crook between her hip and stomach. He drifted off to the familiar smell of her perfume, the feeling of her fingers in his hair, and the quiet murmurs from the boys as they argued over NHL 16.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

(3:21 pm) _are you still moping_

(3:34 pm) **fuck off wilson**  
 ****

(3:36 pm) _its been a week_

(3:38 pm) _hes a fucking dick man_

(3:42 pm) **i’m aware**

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Practice for the next week passed in a blur of avoidance and stony silence, something not unnoticed by the rest of the team, though Nicklas’ warning looks kept anyone from interfering.

The day before their first game, Alex cornered Geno in his room, who was dropped face down on the bed.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, it’s fine. I’m over it.”

Alex snorted, “You’re growing your patchy ass beard and we’re not even close to playoffs.”

“Fuck off.”

Sighing, Alex settled down next to the man, “Zhenya, you can’t do this to yourself.”

There was a silence before Geno suddenly rolled, burying himself into Alex’s side, throwing an arm over his waist. Alex dropped his hand onto Geno’s head and began dragging his fingers through the curly locks.

“I’m an idiot.”

“No you’re not, your relationshi-“

Geno barked into Alex’s side, “It wasn’t a fucking relationship.”

Rolling his eyes, Alex continued, “Fine, your _thing_ started with you dumping a coffee on him.”

“You seduced Nicklas by betting loser gives winner a blowjob in our fucking NHL 16 tournament, don’t act like I’m weird, you unsubtle fuck.”

“Why am I your friend again?”

Geno snorted and looked up, “Because I helped you through your gay crisis freshman year.” 

“I don’t know if you _helped_ me through it.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Geno tilted sideways and propped himself up on his elbow, “The first time I  gave you a blow job, I had to stop twice to ask you if you were okay because you were barely making any noise.”

“Look. Like I told you that day, it’s not gay if you only moan a little.” 

Geno burst out laughing, dropping his face against Alex’s side again, “I still can’t believe you said that to me with a straight face.”

“I don’t know if anything was straight about me in that moment.”

Geno groaned, shoving Alex, who cackled at his own joke.   
  
**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

(6:03 pm) _hey_

(6:21 pm) **what**

(6:23 pm) _do you want to come over tonight_

(6:27 pm) **are you fucking serious sid**

(6:27 pm) _yeah_

(6:32 pm) _jack is gone_

(6:45 pm) _please_

(7:21 pm) **fine  
**

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

Geno stood in front of the door, mentally yelling at himself. He had knocked three times now and no one had come to the door when suddenly it had swung open. Geno’s mouth went dry at the sight of Sidney, clad only in sweat pants. His cheek showed crease marks from a pillow and he was blinking at the harsh brightness of the porch light.

“Uh.”

Sidney flushed and stepped backwards, “Sorry, I didn’t think you were coming.”

There was a moment before Geno finally stepped forward, into the house and pushed the door shut behind him. He continued to stare at Sidney as the door shut behind him. There was a moment before Sidney suddenly reached out to curl his fingers into Geno’s hoodie strings, just like the first time.

“I’m sorry.”

Geno swallowed and tentatively put his hands onto Sidney’s hips, not sure if he was holding him in place or planning to push him away.

“No you’re not.”

Sidney winced and stepped forward, halting as Geno’s hands tightened, “I am.”

Geno wasn’t sure who moved first, but suddenly his hands were tangled in Sidney’s curls and Sidney was moaning quietly into their kiss. After a moment they broke apart, Sidney flushing at Geno’s stare.

“What’re you doing Sid?”

Sidney bit his lip and looked down at his feet, “I miss you.”

Geno inhaled sharply, “You don't- you’re the one that ended this.”

Sidney pushed forward, winding his hands into Geno’s hair and tugging him down into a kiss. Geno’s resolve crumbled as he let Sidney push him backwards until he was flush against the door. 

They pulled apart, panting against each other’s mouth. Sidney suddenly dropped to his knees, looking up at Geno. Swallowing loudly, Geno met his eyes, “What’re you doing Sid?”

“Can I?”

Geno nodded, looking down into Sidney’s eyes, before thunking his head back against the door as he felt the other man’s hand on his zipper. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEONE READ THSI AND TELL ME WHAT FIC I AM FORGETTING BECAUSE I CANNOT REMEMBER AND I'M BEING INSPIRED BY PARTS FROM IT AND I'D LIKE TO CREID THEM


	7. nothing like a little produce to get you hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> geno's friends were terrible and sidney wasn't better

Geno slowly woke up, popping an eye open at the quiet snort from his side. Sidney was propped up in bed with his PSP lap, looking down at Geno with a soft smile, “Good morning.”

Geno blinked as Sidney reached out to run his fingers through Geno’s hair, before closing his eyes and leaning into the hand. Sidney laughed, “You’re just a big cat.”

Geno huffed and pushed himself upwards until he was face to face with Sidney, “Thought I’d wake up to empty bed.”

Sidney smiled, running his fingers through Geno’s hair again, “I really lov- _enjoy_ your voice in the mornings G.” 

Geno let his eyes close as he heard Sidney stumble over the word, but let it slide. He wasn’t willing to ruin whatever was healing itself with asking for more, he already learned his lesson with that.

“Geno?” Humming slightly, Geno rested his head onto Sidney’s shoulder, prompting the man to continue to speak, “We have practice in about two hours.”

Geno groaned, rubbing his face against Sidney’s shoulder, “Five more minutes.”

Sidney hummed before rolling the two, leaving him straddling Geno’s thighs. Swallowing roughly, Geno looked up at him. Smiling, Sidney flopped down onto his chest, burying his face into Geno’s neck. Geno let out a slow breath and dropped his hand into Sidney’s hair, closing his eyes. Okay. Everything was okay.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

(9:18 am) _imagine my surprise that u werent just dead to the world in your bed, but you were in fact not here at all_

(9:19 am) _we all knew you’d take captaincy well, but waking up to get to practice over an hour early? t_

(9:19 am) _true dedication zhenya_

(9:19 am) _i didn’t know you had it in you_

(9:23 am) **you think you’re funny**

(9:24 am) _tell me you spent the night here and not at sidney’s and i’ll apologize_

(9:30 am) _i take your silence as a confirmation you didn’t, you fuck, you owe nicklas twenty dollars_

(9:31 am) **i hate all of you**

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Geno tried not to make too much eye contact with Sidney in the locker room. Between their rocky, well, _whatever_ it was and the sight of Sidney half dressed doing _things_ to his thoughts, Geno attempted to keep his gaze clear of Sidney’s general area. Attempted didn’t mean succeeded and more than once he found himself zoning out at the sight of Sidney only in boxers. Suddenly a sweaty sock came out of nowhere and landed square on his shoulder. Whipping around to glare at the cackling boys, Geno flushed as he watched Kris crudely mime a hand job. Geno just turned to see Sidney looking at him from across the room, before groaning and dropping his eyes to the ground. 

As they approached the tunnel he suddenly felt a soft tug on his sleeve. Turning to see Sidney chewing on his lip as he stared at him, Geno cocked an eyebrow, trying not to focus on his mouth. God _damn_ that mouth last nig-

Geno’s thoughts were cut off by Sidney clearing his throat,“G?”

Eyes snapping up to Sidney’s, Geno flushed, “What?”

“Uh, I just. I usually go out last.”

“You’re not captain here Crosby.”

Sidney wrinkled his nose, “Crosby?”

Rolling his eyes, Geno reached out, snagging the front of Sidney’s jersey. He tapped Sidney’s chest before thumping his own and pulling the man forward for a soft head bump, “New team, new tradition.”

Sidney smiled up before following the movement, letting his hands linger on the front of his jersey. Someone cleared their throat at the end of the hallway, startling Sidney backwards. Alex stood, leaning on his stick and grinning wildly, “Am I interrupting something?”

Sidney flushed before rushing past him, causing Geno to sigh. As Sidney turned the corner, Alex started cackling at Geno’s sour face, “You’re the worst.”  
**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Geno screamed as he smashed against the boards, pumping his fist, shortly followed by Sidney’s body slamming into his. 

“ _Fuck yes!_ ” Geno just smiled wide as Alex rammed into them, grinning wildly. 

“Of _course_ you get a goal in the first fucking minute, you fucking over achiever.” 

Geno just burst out laughing and pushed away from the group, headed for the face off dot. They dominated the rest of the game, Sidney and Geno racking up point after point on power play goals. As the final buzzer rang, ending the game 7-5, Sidney smashed into Geno again, grinning wildly. 

The locker room was full of loud music and laughs as they undressed, celebrating the season starting off right. Geno walked towards Sidney as he sat on the bench, slowly pulling on a shirt. Geno grinned down at him, “Just had to get a hatty, didn’t you?”

Sidney just flashed a quick smirk in response, before speaking quietly, “Jack’s got an away game tomorrow.”

Geno tilted his head sideways, “So?”

Sidney sighed, before chewing on his lip a little, “ _So_ they left this morning and won’t be back until Monday.” Geno stood, staring at Sidney’s mouth until the sentence finally clicked.

“Oh.”

Sidney just smiled and stood, headed towards Conor across the room. Geno let his eyes linger for a moment at the line of Sidney’s hips, when a sharp cough to his left had him whipping around. Marc-André sat, smiling back up at him, “You know, I was thinking about house dinner tonight.

Geno narrowed his eyes, “You never cook.”

“New year, new traditions.” Geno groaned, chunking his sweaty towel at the man. 

“Fucking Sasha.”

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

(10:20 pm) _we were thinking about pasta and zucchini fries_

(10:24 pm) **do you even know how to deep fry things wilson**

(10:25 pm) _what about corn and carrots then_

(10:31 pm) **isn’t one of the rookies allergic to carrots ?**

(10:33 pm) _jesus christ okay how about eggplant parmesan_

(10:36 pm) **are you on some health kick ?**

(10:39 pm) _you know what just meet us at the store_

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Geno flipped open his phone as he strolled down the aisles with Sidney, when he heard a sharp stream of French from the other side of the supermarket. Rolling his eyes, he headed towards the source until he found Marc-André and Tom with their basket full of various vegetables. 

“Did you decide on stir fry or something?”

Whipping around without missing a beat, Marc-André shoved the basket into Tom’s hand while pulling out an cucumber, “Do you think this one looks good?”

Pulling a face, Geno pushed his phone into his pocket, “What?”

Sidney reached out for the vegetable, running his hand down it to feel for any soft spots. Geno stared. And stared. And stared. Until Marc-André coughed loudly, causing Geno’s eyes to snap to his. A wicked grin had spread across Marc-André face while Tom was choking on his own laughter.

Meanwhile, Sidney had picked up a second vegetable, “I mean I think this one is fine? What are we making?”

“We were thinking vegetable stir fry.” 

Sidney shrugged, turning to the next basket, “How about about some squash?”

Geno shoved Tom, who had dissolved into choking coughs, before turning to Sidney and smiling, “Sure dude.”

As they continued collecting ingredients, Geno found him gaze drawn to Sidney’s hands until he ended up slightly hunched to avoid his clear erection. 

Geno was shoving Marc-André every few moments until he finally directed them to go get beef from another aisle. 

Turning back to Sidney, Geno opened his mouth to apologize but was stopped by Sidney picking up an eggplant. Sidney started running his hand up and down the vegetable once again, causing Geno to choke out a groan. Suddenly Sidney looked up at Geno’s face, grinning wickedly for the first time.

Geno froze before narrowing his eyes, “You absolute fuck.”

Sidney just continued the motion, “What?”

Geno stepped forward, closing his hand over Sidney’s, growling out, “You’ve been doing this on purpose.” 

Sidney just grinned wider, before stepping backwards and dropping the vegetable into the basket as Marc-André approached, mimicking Sidney’s grin at the moment.

There was a pause before Geno shoved Tom away from him, yanking the basket out of their hands, and stomping to the check out stand. He knew his weird obsession with Sidney’s hands was going to come back to bite him in the ass, he just didn’t think Sidney would fucking encourage it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> freaking ao3 and them rejecting emojis

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't had this fun writing in a while
> 
>  
> 
> special thanks to mypinkfriday and Dellessa for catching something incorrect for me !


End file.
